The Rebellious Wizard
by broomstick flyer
Summary: An AU version of book one. Growing up with the Dursleys Harry Potter becomes a very independant young man who is not willing to bow to the bullying. Read how this far from meak and submisive Harry does things differently in this version of book one. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Just a very short A/Note: I wrote this with people who know all about JKR's Potterverse in mind. It is my rather short and definitely AU version of the first Harry Potter book. Hope you enjoy it.

The Rebellious Wizard 1

Eleven year old Harry James Potter had lived a short unpleasant life so far. Most of his few years he had spent being starved beaten and locked up, when he had cried out for help to the adults he met it usually resulted in extra beatings or far less food than he needed. At the age of five when he discovered he had a real name like other people, his life and outlook changed. Starting primary school he had quickly discovered if he did not stand up for himself his life was likely to quickly become even worse than it had been before. That small discovery quickly led to him distrusting adults and not relying on them to help him, thus becoming a fiercely independent and strong minded boy.

He also discovered that the more he knew the easier it was to evade the school bullies, which led him to becoming an avid reader. His reading soon taught him that knowledge about the evil world he lived in was extremely useful, he also knew being an orphan living with a family of bullies his life was far from normal and the only way to beat the evil that seemed intent on continually hurting him was to refuse to submit to it.

By the time he was ten years old he had already decided to be the exact opposite to the Dursleys, he would never submit to their bullying ways or to accepting that he could not change things for the better. Due to his hate filled relatives Harry had become a fighter, thick skinned and with a rather tough exterior. He was a teenage rebel before he reached his teens, not willing to submit to anyone.

At the age of eleven he was invited to attend a private school and was shown a whole new way of life. He discovered a hidden society that all his reading had not revealed to him. Given a train ticket that would enable him to join the new society on the first of September he arrived at Kings Cross station.

After a few polite enquiries from a few oddly dressed people who had a trunk like the one he had bought, along with either an owl or a cat, he stood on the platform his train departed from and studied the fire red steam engine that would take him on to his new life, he watched the fireman direct coal into the fire with a wand, as the train sat puffing out steam as if waiting for him to put his old life behind him and step aboard for his future.

It was a young eleven year old boys dream to ride on the foot plate of a steam engine, and he wondered for a minute or so if he dare ask the driver to show him how it all worked, the thing that held him back was his reticence to talk to any adult he didn't need to, thanks to his mistreatment by his guardians aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon Dursley along with others, making him wary and distrusting of adults. Shrugging his shoulders a little he gave up on the small boys dream and boarded the train with the help of two red haired boys who were identical twins, both of whom from what they said seemed to love to laugh at the expense of those around them, he said nothing but thought they were just bullies who liked to play nasty tricks on people.

Sitting alone in a compartment toward the rear of the train, his first time away from the place he knew as his personal hell, '_well until he was old enough to get away from there' he had always told himself_, for the first time since he was five he felt rather small and just a little frightened about the new life he was getting into, or whether he would fit in in a world of magic. For a short time he was scared that someone was playing a huge joke on him and he would find that there was as uncle Vernon said 'no such thing as magic'. His fear did not last too long how ever when he was joined by yet another red haired boy whose arrival pulled him out of his rather depressing thoughts on his life to date.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, mind if I sit in here with you, seems everywhere else is taken?" the red head asked.

Harry looked up at a boy around his own age and nodded, somehow it made him feel a little safer, a little less lonely knowing he wasn't the only one starting at his new school 'Hogwarts' this year. Holding out his hand to the red head Harry introduced him self, "Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

Some time later, unknown to the two boys, they were fast approaching the halfway point in their journey to Hogwarts and they were slowly getting to know each other. Harry was slightly more cautious in forming a friendship, having previously only ever been bullied or ignored by kids his own age. He had never had any friends before, the boy Ron Weasley seemed to be a little selfish and greedy; having just eaten far more than half of the sweets Harry had bought for the journey.

True Harry had offered to share the sweets, but he had not expected this Ron to simply dive in and eat everything he could get his hands on. So Harry always being very careful about who he trusted began to wonder about Ron Weasley but chose to give him a chance, maybe he was just nervous about leaving home. Ron eating all the sweets including snatching up the last chocolate frog Harry was reaching for reminded Harry of his cousin Dudley, and he definitely did not want to trust another boy who might be like Dudley. So if this Ron turned out to be like his fat cousin he decided he would not be risking losing too much if he did not commit too much to this friendship for a while, not until he was sure about the boy.

It was about that time that a girl, who Harry had thought rather nice and kind, she was even pretty with wild hair like his own, even though she seemed almost as nervous about their future as he was he took an instant liking to her, she entered the compartment asking about a lost toad. She only stayed for a few minutes during which she kindly repaired his broken glasses for him. Just after she left them to return to her own compartment Ron made some rather unfriendly and nasty comments about her being a know it all, which made Harry wonder exactly what kind of person he was getting friendly with. Ron seemed to have the same sort of attitude as Dudley and the Malfoy boy Harry had met a few days earlier, as well as Dudley's greediness, and Harry knew he could do without that sort of friend. Things were not looking to good for this fledgling friendship.

Three weeks after starting his first year at the magical school of Hogwarts Harry discovered that a name that the boy known as Draco Malfoy kept using when he spoke to one of his female class mates was an insult, and what it meant really annoyed Harry because it reminded him of his uncle always calling him a freak, the girl picked on was the one who had fixed his glasses. He now knew her name was Hermione Jane Granger and she was extremely clever, and definitely not deserving of all those insults. He watched her in their classes and wished he was as smart as she was as she seemed to have a way of learning their lessons really quickly always being first to perform what ever spell or charm they were trying, there was also the fact that to Harry she was still rather pretty to look at.

The day he found out the word 'mudblood' as used by Malfoy was about the worst name you could call some one in the magical world, he made a rather huge decision for some one with his back ground in being bullied, he decided he would not put up with anyone using that word or being a bully in his hearing ever again no matter who they might be or who they picked on. Taking a deep breath he made a vow to always do something about it if he was able to.

Just a few hours later as the first years made their way back to the castle from the care of magical creatures class, Hermione was walking alone just in front of Harry and Ron when Malfoy began to pick on her. As soon as Malfoy uttered the word mudblood Harry shouted at him to apologise. Malfoy scoffed and with a sneer he called Hermione a filthy mudblood whore. Three seconds later Harry's right fist struck Malfoy on the side of his jaw, a split second after that his left fist caught Malfoy under the chin sending him crashing to the ground.

For the next few weeks Harry's reaction to Malfoys constant insults continued to be rather rapid and painful for the blond haired pureblood bigot, but Malfoy seemed too stupid to be able to keep his mouth shut and never seemed to learn his lesson. Annoyingly because of the teachers Harry was unable to do anything about Malfoys insults while in class or in the great hall during meals, and was getting frustrated about the complete lack of action from the school staff in controlling the bullies and bigots.

One week before Halloween during their Wednesday dinner, Malfoy once again insulted Hermione in front of the unresponsive staff. Harry had had about all he was going to take from the stupid pureblood and regardless of what the professors might say or do, he struck out at Malfoy and continued to hit the idiot bigot until he was unconscious and lying in a pool of his own blood.

The reaction of the staff was almost immediate, Draco Malfoy was taken away to the hospital wing and Harry was bodily dragged up to the staff table by professor Snape, where his head of house 'professor McGonagall' proceeded to yell at Harry about his awful conduct. She ended her scolding by telling Harry he would be spending the next month in detention every night.

"I refuse to do any detention for my treatment of Malfoy," Harry answered loudly and defiantly, "if detentions are to be given then you should be giving them to that disgusting piece of humanity Malfoy. You should also give your selves some punishment for your total disregard of the mental welfare of your pupils. I'm only eleven years old but I find my self totally disgusted with all the staff at this school, especially Mr Snape who not only encourages such disgusting behaviour but does it him self. I look forward to the end of term when I can ask my relatives to withdraw me from this… 'so called school' and get me into a normal school where they at least try to stop bullying and racial hatred."

Harry turned his back to the head table and walked out of the great hall ignoring the calls of the headmaster to return, he was accompanied by the cheers of the majority of the students who were showing their support for Harry and what he had said. Even some of the Slytherin students, the house that Malfoy belonged too cheered. The sound followed him as he walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room having decided this world was worse than the one he had left behind.

Despite almost all the student body apart from a few Slytherins backing Harry in his stance against the staffs seeming condoning of bigotry, Minerva McGonagall repeatedly tried to force Harry to do his detentions until the evening when the whole of his Gryffindor house mates turned up to support him. Each one of them willing to receive their own detentions in defiance of the deputy head and that made her rethink things.

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of what, until the arrival of Mr Harry Potter at the school, had been his own little power base was not happy. His word had been law, the respect shown him almost overwhelming, but all that was slipping away and he was losing control over his pupils and was not at all happy with Potter. He had expected the boy to be meek and low in self esteem, easy to influence and control. He had to call an early staff meeting to discuss what was to be done about Mr Potter and his rebellion against the staff.

It was Filius Flitwick, teacher of charms who was the first of the faculty to show support for Harry Potter and his stand against bigotry. "Albus I'm afraid you need to accept that Mr Potter is in the right, we," Filius said pointing at his fellow teachers "all of us have ignored the insults and degrading behaviour shown to the muggle born students that arrive here full of hope for a new start just to be disappointed. We have a member of staff who has no teaching ability what so ever, forever denigrating students like Miss Granger and Mr Potter. In fact I believe were I headmaster, Severus Snape being such a hate filled bigot would have been fired before he had finished his first week here. The British wizarding world has not had a potion master since the year Severus started to teach. Slowly but surely he is doing more damage to our world than Voldemort ever did during the last war. So until such time as I see fit I shall be handing out severe punishments to anyone I catch making any bigoted remarks or actions, that includes you Snape, and I will keep awarding points to who ever stands up to this divisive horrid behaviour."

Albus could not believe what was happening as several other staff members agreed with his charms professor. "We can not have pupils being rebellious and trying to change how this school is run," he said rather heatedly as he stared at his staff.

The fact that his deputy, professor McGonagall had finally realised that young Harry potter was doing a far better job than any of the staff when it came to protecting the Muggle born students, and had withdrawn her detentions and other punishments she had been giving the boy and she was now actively supporting him, made the headmaster even more angry at Mr Potter, who was supposed to become his puppet.

On their first Halloween at Hogwarts, Harry was leaving the charms class at lunch time with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger was just a few steps behind them but Harry as usual kept his eye on her just in case Malfoy started to insult her again. He was so shocked he was totally speechless when the one who insulted Hermione was not Malfoy, but Ronald Weasley, his so called friend.

Harry wasn't sure why Ron seemed to think that he was any different than Malfoy when it came to bigotry, he was saying some really hateful things to the girl Harry liked and had been protecting all term, it was as though the red head thought he was Harry's best friend so he could get away with what ever he wanted.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes had Harry furious with the red head. "Ron there was no call for that," Harry said watching tears fall down her cheeks.

"Why not? she's a ruddy nightmare, no wonder she has no friends," Ron answered loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione took off at a run while crying and didn't see what happened next. Even before Ron had breathed in again after his insult, Harry's fist hit him square on his jaw, Harry's second fist landed on Ron's left eye, which began to swell instantly. Harry had never in his life felt so angry with anyone, and he was making damn sure that Ron Weasley would never insult Hermione again, not in his hearing anyway. By the time Harry was stopped by professor Flitwick Ron's lip was split in several places, his nose was broken and both eyes were swollen shut, that and he was lying on the ground screaming like a baby.

The professor had to bind Harry with a spell to get him to stop thumping Weasley. He was ready to give Harry a months detentions when he was informed by Parvati Patel what Weasley had said and how badly he had hurt and upset Hermione, who just happened to be Flitwick's favourite first year student. Parvati went on to tell the professor exactly what Ron had said.

"Mr Potter, we staff do not wish to catch you doing this sort of thing in the future. Now run along and don't let me see you hit anyone else," Flitwick said sternly while winking at Harry.

"Sorry professor, I promise I will try to behave so you 'will not' catch me doing this sort of thing again," Harry said seriously, before he walked away from the crowd that had gathered.

Harry was getting worried about Hermione as the day progressed and she had not turned up for any lessons all afternoon. As soon as they got out of their last lesson of the day he went off in search of her. Rounding a corner into one of the less used corridors he found himself standing right behind Professor Quirrell, their rather pathetic timid stammering Defence teacher. A sudden and severe pain in his head reminded him of the sorting on their first day at school. He remembered thinking at the time that it had been professor Snape that had done something to him to make the pain in his head, of course he had quickly discovered by the end of the first week that it was not Snape at all. It was some thing about the large turban that Quirrell wore that seemed to cause him the pain; he found that out during his first lesson in the defence class and was convinced he was allergic to what ever the professor used to make the turban smell awful.

Harry seeing what was standing in front of Quirrell dodged back around the corner he had just walked around, he quickly said a prayer to anyone who listened in to prayers and thanked them that the professor was to busy talking in some strange language to notice the small first year that had appeared behind him.

Harry horrified by the thing he saw wondered what on earth the thing with Quirrell was, it was even bigger than Hagrid the groundskeeper and if he was to believe his eyes then it had pale grey/green skin, though he wasn't sure about that due to the filth the thing seemed to be covered in. A few moments later professor Quirrell ran past the corridor where Harry was leaning against the wall trying to think if he had seen a picture of the beast in any of his books. He didn't take much notice as the professor ran off down an adjacent corridor; he could hear the thump of the monsters foot steps as it moved away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

A/Note please when you read my work, don't worry about the so called run on stuff, cause I sure won't.

The Rebellious Wizard 2

Harry listened carefully as the sound of heavy foot steps receded slowly away from him. Peeking around the corner he sighed a breath of relief; the blooming huge thing seemed to be gone and the awful smell with it. Walking slowly and listening for the return of those thumping foot steps he made his way along the corridor. As he reached the far end of the corridor he heard what he thought might be a scream, stopping to listen he heard yet another scream only this time it was loud enough for him to definitely recognise it as such.

Without thinking about it he ran down the next corridor until he reached a girl's toilets, the door hanging from its frame and the horrid smell let him know he was in the right place, as did a loud grunt like sound followed by yet another scream. Running in to the toilet he found himself standing behind the huge grey/green skinned monster. Hermione Granger the girl he had been searching for was standing squeezed into the far corner of the room looking absolutely petrified with fear.

Not knowing what to do, but knowing he needed to distract the huge thing before it used the huge club it was holding to hit the small body of the scared girl. Harry darted forward, he drew back his foot and then as though he was trying to score the winning goal in the world soccer finals he kicked the thing in the lower shin just above the ankle with all the strength he had.

As the great beast roared in pain and hopped up and down while reaching down to lift and rub its damaged bone. Harry's foot took another swing and once again as hard as he could he kicked out at the ankle bone on the monsters other leg. Harry had no idea that the thing was a troll and that they were well known for being a little slow in the thought department, so he did not expect it to drop its club and grab at it's other foot while still in mid hop.

The troll having grabbed both ankles had been dumb enough to try lifting both feet at the same time and it fell to its knees with a loud painful sounding crunch. Having both hands busy holding its damaged ankles it then pitched forward like an avalanche of green smelly skin, Harry had to dodge out of the way before he got crushed. Its head hit the tiled wall with an enormous crack and then slowly slid to the left down the tiles until its face came to rest in one of the damage exposed toilet bowls.

As Harry stood staring at the huge beast with its face in the loo, its head split wide open, he was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of brown curls as Hermione Granger hugged him for all she was worth while thanking him for saving her life.

Harry hugged the shaking frightened girl back almost as tightly as she held him; it took him mere seconds to decide he would be far happier holding Hermione like this than playing a boring game of chess or talking about Quidditch with Ron Weasley. The thought '_Actually doing anything with Miss Hermione Granger had to be far more enjoyable than hanging around with Gryffindors version of Malfoy' which I won't be doing anymore_, drifted through his mind.

They were still holding each other when professor's McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick arrived in the door way. When McGonagall asked what had happened, Hermione explained how Harry had taken on and beaten the troll. Having told Harry just how foolish he had been taking on a full grown mountain troll, McGonagall asked what they were doing in the girl's toilet together.

"We weren't together, I was in here…" Hermione began but trailed off, she really did not want to tell them she had been there crying all afternoon, especially with professor Snape there.

"Professor, I was the one who did this to that Troll or what ever it is and you can blame Ron Weasley for Hermione being here, and my looking for her. If you can wake him when I've done with him that is," Harry said with a scary cold seriousness in his voice.

Both Flitwick and McGonagall instantly realised that the thickest of the Weasley boys must have insulted the girl more than they had thought. They both decided to ignore the threat in Potters voice, Miss Granger was the brightest student either of them had ever taught and they knew about the treatment she received from her fellow students so any punishment the bullies received that they did not personally see was ok by them.

Professor Snape sneered "So the local celebrity claims to have downed a full grown Troll, in order to save his know-it-all girlfriend. Rubbish, total rubbish the lying little brat."

Harry still filled with adrenalin had had enough of the bigot of a potions idiot, so with a fierce look in his eyes he let go of Hermione and stepped forward. "You want a demonstration?" he angrily asked the greasy haired man, he then showed the professors how he had kicked the Troll. He used Snape's shin and ankle for his demonstration. "I don't care who you think you are, teacher or not, do not insult Hermione you evil prat, and do not accuse me of lying," Harry said as Snape howled in pain while grabbing his legs and falling to the floor.

To add insult to Snape's injury Flitwick clapped his hands "Five points to Gryffindor Mr Potter for your excellent demonstration, and a further five points for your concern for a fellow pupil."

"And Ten points each for ending the threat to the school, even if it was sheer dumb luck," McGonagall added, "now both of you off to your common room, and Mr Potter you should know Madam Pomfrey is a little busy this evening, another broken nose and other such 'minor' injuries would be most inconvenient at this time. As for you Severus Snape, if I ever hear you talk to a student like that again you will be taking your last walk from Hogwarts with your wand stuck where walking would cause quite a discomfort."

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her from the toilet back toward Gryffindor tower. Having walked along several corridors and climbed two flights of stairs, Harry who was still holding Hermione's hand was pulled to a stop by the brown eyed girl.

"Harry, er thanks for coming after me. I'd probably be dead now if you hadn't," she said quietly before she leaned forward and gave him a quick little kiss on his lips then said "thanks," once more.

That simple kiss of thanks did something to Harry's confidence, he had no memory of having been kissed by anyone before, and it was an amazing feeling for him. With a huge smile on his face Hermione's hand still in his he turned and set off for the tower once again. Hand in hand they entered the common room and were greeted by three rather angry Weasley's. The Weasley twins were threatening what they would do to him if he did not leave their little brother alone, while Percy the eldest of the Weasleys at the school and a prefect promised to place Harry in detention at every opportunity he got.

Harry still holding Hermione's hand and still filled with the feeling of confidence laughed at the three brothers, "You think you three frighten me after Dudley and his gang… tell you what, you try insulting my girlfriend like that prick of a brother you have, and see what happens to you. You might want to remember, I was only one year old when I kicked Voldemort's arse, and I just killed off that bloody Troll thing that got in the school, now bugger off and play with your selves."

Harry had never used his famed story of beating Voldemort before so it was surprising to both he and Hermione when the three brothers whose faces turned pale did just as Harry suggested and made a hasty retreat. Harry pulled Hermione to the sofa he usually sat on to study and once they sat down he absentmindedly wrapped his arm around her waist still trying to comfort her. As Hermione sat down next to him she looked him in the eye and said "Girlfriend Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione as though she was totally missing some vital point, and then answered "You do want to be my 'friend'… I mean if you do, well you are a 'girl' then that makes you my girlfriend, doesn't it?"

Hermione chuckled a little "Well yes Harry I want to be your friend and yes I am a girl," as she spoke she could see the logic in what he had said "so yes I suppose it does make me your girlfriend, in a way."

"I'm afraid you lost me, what do you mean 'in a way'?" Harry asked looking confused.

Hermione then spent some time explaining about friends, boyfriends and girlfriends to the boy who admitted to her he had never had a friend before starting Hogwarts and was completely lost when it came to relationships. As she finished her explanation Harry grinned at her, "So will you be my girlfriend then, I should hate it if what I told the reds was a lie. Besides you kissed me and I liked it… a lot, and I would like some more kisses like that, especially from someone pretty like you."

Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor to try to hide the blush, she had never thought of her self as pretty, what with two large front teeth and bushy brown hair. There was a small smile on her face when she answered him. "You really think I'm pretty then Harry… of course you must do or you wouldn't want me to be your girlfriend would you? I think I'd like being your girlfriend, so yes I will."

The following afternoon they were sitting in the charms class listening to professor Flitwick as he told them how to levitate a feather. While the entire class were repeating the words Wingardium Leviosa and concentrating on their wand movements, Harry sat next to Hermione watching as his feather floated around the room, gradually everyone turned to watch his feather as it sped up then dived and climbed like a bird in flight. When Harry finally noticed Hermione staring at him he turned to say something and his feather came to an abrupt halt and hovered in front of him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked looking at the shock on Hermione's face.

"Harry… your feather… it's… well it's floating," she said surprise showing in her voice.

"Er… yes… isn't that what it's supposed to do?" Harry answered sounding confused yet again.

Hermione looked at his wand which he was absentmindedly rolling back and forth across his desk. "Harry, you're not using your wand!"

"Yes well I was thinking about that the other day… see Hagrid told me that the odd things I did while growing up were accidental magic. Well I thought about how all that accidental magic had happened without me having to do anything but be upset or get angry, it just sort of happened without having to put any energy into getting the magic to work. So I thought what would happen if I could use the same magic without it actually being an accident? You know it's much easier than remembering all these wand movements and silly words, and I don't even get tired by the end of the day, I sort of wish I'd known about magic being real years ago," Harry answered her while he watched his feather float around the room once more.

Later that day Ron was allowed out of the hospital wing. He tried a feeble apology but it was to Harry and not Hermione. Harry simply replied "Bugger off Weasley."

Harry went on using his magic the same way through his lessons over the following week; he was having trouble understanding why everyone was insisting he use a wand and say the incantations, when he found it so much easier with out one. So he simply ignored his professors who told him it was not possible to do what he was doing and did his magic the way he found simplest, but he took to waving his wand around a little just to keep them happy.

It was almost two weeks before Hermione's natural need to know and understand things led her to trying things 'the Harry way' as she called it. She knew that Harry was still doing his magic without using his wand because he never once made the correct wand movement or bothered with the correct pronunciation of the words. It took her just two days of using the same method he used to reach inside her self and find her magic and to decide that Harry Potter was correct, it was far easier to focus on finding where the accidental magic came from and then to direct that magic into doing what you wanted. Their practical work became far less tiring and energy draining and they had no need to learn all the spells the professors insisted they needed to learn. The two youngsters had an unseen added bonus because none of their spells emitted any tell tale signs.

The only thing Hermione was worried about was the exams, to pass those they would need to know the spells. She eventually decided she could simply read all the books she wanted to for pure enjoyment until one month before the exams then she and Harry could study the text book for that year. It did not take her long to convince Harry to study with her; he loved reading and learning almost as much as she did, together they discovered they could do just about anything that their magical core was powerful enough for, including several spells that they would normally learn in their third year.

When the Christmas holiday approached along with the end of term tests, both Harry and Hermione simply read and then reread the text book up to the point they had reached in their lessons and they ended the term at the top of the class, Hermione was 1st while a very happy Harry was only slightly behind her in 2nd place.

After their last exam on the Friday afternoon, before the students left the school for their Christmas destinations on the Hogwarts express the following morning. Harry was called into the headmasters' office, where the strange weirdly dressed old man proceeded to tell Harry where he would spend his holidays for the next seven years.

"Each holiday you will return to your home in Little Whinging, I may at times allow you to visit one of your friends for a day or two, if I feel it is safe enough so to do," Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry sat on the chair in front of the old mans desk, his face had a serious look on it as he listened to the old man spout what Harry thought to be utter rubbish. '_There is no way this old codger is telling me what I can do or where I can go, who the heck does he think he is, blooming old fool's only a blooming teacher'_. For as long as he could remember Harry had gone off where ever he wanted to, neither his aunt nor uncle cared about where he went or what he did, and he had no intention of changing the way things were for some barmy old headmaster who dressed even weirder than a demented circus clown.

When the old man had finished the laying down of his laws and dismissed him, Harry rose from the chair and left the office. He had not said a single word while in the office with the headmaster, but he was seriously thinking of not returning to this place full of nutcases, and the next time he went to what the old man had laughingly called his home, would be the day when he had his revenge. Perhaps his uncle had been right all along, from what he had seen so far he had to agree that there were quite a lot of weird and freaky people in the world of magic. Now he knew how to use his magic to do what he wanted it to he did not need a bunch of nuts and bullies telling him what to do.

Back in the common room Harry told Hermione what the headmaster had said and like Harry had done she questioned it, what authority had a school headmaster got that he could dictate where one of his pupils should spend his free time. She thought it bad enough that they were not allowed to go to the village of Hogsmeade until their third year and that was just a mile away from the school. The school was supposed to be a boarding school not a prison, if they were at home they would be allowed to visit the local shops on their own, so why not here.

Just as they were packing up their odds and ends in the common room getting ready to go to bed, Harry's owl Hedwig arrived, she had brought a letter from Hermione's mum inviting Harry over for the Christmas holiday, both she and her husband were anxious to meet Hermione's first boyfriend.

Harry had intended to stay at the school for the holiday rather than go and spend yet another miserable Christmas with his relatives, but taking into account what the old fool had said and the invitation from the Grangers he decided to accept the offer. It was then he made his mind up for certain, he would never live under the Dursleys roof again. He went up to his dorm to pack his trunk ready for the next morning, leaving Hermione to write a letter informing her parents that Harry would be happy to visit and stay for the holiday.

When they arrived on the platform 9 ¾ the following evening Hermione greeted her parents with warm hugs, which were lovingly returned. Harry had never seen this kind of behaviour from anyone not on the TV (he had occasionally got to watch it) and it touched him somewhere deep down. He knew that this was the sort of thing he was missing by growing up with his hate filled aunt and uncle.

The Grangers their hugs and kisses over turned to Harry. Hermione proudly introduced her boyfriend. "Mum, Dad this is the boy I wrote to you about, my boyfriend Harry James Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

The Rebellious Wizard 3

Harry having been introduced to Hermione's parents excitedly told them how happy he was to be invited to spend the Christmas break with them. His comment of never being allowed to celebrate Christmas before came as a surprise to the older couple who assured him that he was welcome in joining them for the holiday. After a quick snack in a nearby café, which was paid for by Mrs Granger, with Mr Granger leading they made their way to a large underground car park. Harry and Hermione stowed their trunks in the Granger's car boot and then climbed in to the back seat.

Even before they had reached the halfway point of their journey to the Oxford home of the Granger family Harry had decided he liked the Grangers, and without knowing why he felt they were the first adults he had met that he could actually trust. Sitting in the back seat with Hermione holding his hand he came to the decision that before this holiday was over he would talk with them all about whether or not he should go back to Hogwarts once the year was over, he was leaning toward leaving the School but he was worried about Hermione, and leaving her alone to face all the bullying on her own.

For the first four days of the holiday the two young Gryffindor's did their home work leaving the next three and a half weeks completely worry free, well at least as far as reading up on their lessons went. Harry was just finishing up his last essay, which was history of magic, when he made up his mind that he would speak to the Grangers the day after Christmas.

The Grangers made Harry welcome and being with Hermione he felt quite at home, which was a new feeling for him. As the days passed Harry began to learn what it meant to be a part of a real family. One where they were all loved and cared for, he and Hermione quickly grew closer to each other and were only separated at bedtime. Harry didn't even mind the complete lack of sugar in the house; he supposed it was to be expected with two dentists as parents.

A week before Christmas Mrs Granger agreed to take Harry and Hermione to Gringotts so that he could get some money to buy presents. Once in Gringotts Harry discovered he had to give his permission for any visitor to his vault. It took a mere few seconds to get everything organised and they were climbing into one of the Goblin carts.

Harry sat beside the Goblin driving the cart while Hermione and her mum sat behind him. It was not long before the two Granger women were screaming as though they were on a roller coaster ride. Harry was surprised when after all the screaming on the way to his vault the two females were excitedly waiting for the return journey. He had thought that with her fear of heights Hermione might well be afraid on the ride down, her declaring how much she had enjoyed it made him promise to bring her to the bank with him every time he came to visit his vault. He was looking forward to the times when he could sit in the cart snuggled up with a screaming Hermione clinging to him tightly.

Christmas morning started out quite good for both Harry and Hermione, as they were both up before the adults and so they shared a good morning kiss on the cheek, which for some one of their age was followed by a far more serious on the lips kisses under the small sprig of mistletoe that hung from the central light in the living room.

Hermione insisted they wait for her parents to get up before they started to open their presents. So while waiting Harry asked her for permission to cook them some breakfast as a surprise. Hermione was not sure if Harry was being serious but she gave him permission with firm instructions not to make a mess or to set off the fire alarm. She was quite surprised when he expertly cooked eggs bacon sausage and toasted bread. Hearing the adults stirring and getting ready for the day, Harry, with Hermione helping by making a pot of tea and serving, cooked the four breakfasts and placed them onto warm plates just in time for when Helen and Richard entered the kitchen/dining room. Harry received compliments on his cooking and Hermione was complimented on her perfect cup of tea, from the two happy adults.

Ten minutes after finishing breakfast and clearing away the used plates, all four of them walked into the living room. Hermione sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree, while Harry sat next to her. Harry wore a huge smile on his face when he received a gift. He excitedly told the Grangers he had never had a Christmas gift before and tore into the parcel quickly to find a pair of jeans and two tee shirts from Mrs Granger. His next gift was a pair of trainers from Mr Granger, Hermione bought him a dark green jumper to complete his out fit.

Harry had two parcels left and the next one he opened was a silvery coloured cloak made of fine silky like material that had an iridescent sheen to it. When he tried it on he was met with gasps from the Grangers, looking down he saw that from the shoulders down he had disappeared. Both Mr and Mrs Granger were a little annoyed that someone would give such a thing to an eleven year old, because it was begging for trouble.

Harry's last present was a rather small tubular package, unwrapping it he found the insert of a toilet roll with just two sheets of the pink tissue left. A small note hastily scrawled across the tissue said, _'don't say we never give you anything. The Dursley's.' _

Helen having seen the gift Harry received from his aunt and uncle gave her husband a sideways glance, he too had seen the gift, they then heard as Harry mumbled "That's odd they never bothered to give me anything before wonder what I did to deserve even being remembered." It was a comment that they would long remember.

Harry had bought Hermione a small golden locket and chain, for Mr and Mrs Granger he had bought them a currency conversion bag from Gringotts. Now instead of having to queue up to exchange their pounds for Wizarding money they simply placed it in the bag and said what currency they wanted. Mr Granger quickly discovered it would change also change pounds into francs or dollars.

Hermione asked Harry to put the locket chain on for her and promised she would never take it off again.

Later that day after Harry and Hermione had enjoyed spending Christmas day together Helen called them in to the dining room for their supper, she was slightly shocked when she saw just their heads enter the room floating about six and a half feet above the floor. Hermione burst out laughing first at the look on her mothers face, she was quickly followed by Harry and they were both joined by a far deeper laugh when Hermione pulled open the cloak to reveal Richard was holding them both up.

Once they were finished eating Helen asked Harry if he would mind talking about his life with the Dursleys. The Grangers had all noticed the awful rags and the taped up shoes that Harry wore and had bought him Christmas presents with that in mind.

Richard and Helen had on first hearing about a boyfriend thought that their twelve year old daughter had finally found a good friend who happened to be a boy and wanting to feel older and more mature they had called them selves girl and boyfriend. Now after being with the two young ones for a couple of days they could both see and feel that their daughters relationship with the boy was the kind that could and probably would last for a lifetime. Thinking that Harry at sometime in the future may well become the son they never had they decided they would do all they could to help him.

Harry considered Mrs Grangers question and after just a little thought and deciding that as he had already made his mind up to ask for the Grangers help in deciding his future, he would tell them the complete truth all about his life both at the place he had lived for ten years and what it was like for the past few months at Hogwarts.

It had taken Harry quite some time to tell the story of his life with the Dursleys; he held nothing back once he got over the difficulty of revealing his bedroom was a small cupboard under the stairs. He told them of the cruelty and the starvation, all the punishments and bullying he suffered, he ended his tale by telling of his decision not to return to number four privet drive and with help from Hermione he told them about the term at Hogwarts then asked their advice about whether or not he should stay on at Hogwarts after he finished first year or if he should try somewhere else. He explained about his worry for Hermione if he was not there to stop the bullies, especially with a nutty headmaster who had tried to dictate where he should spend his holidays over the next seven years.

That night three extremely sad and angry Grangers went to their beds determined to help Harry in what ever way they could. Lying in his bed Harry decided something needed to be done about the Dursley's, something that would ensure he would never have to go back there, he had not forgotten the stupid remarks made by the headmaster when he had told Harry where he was going to be spending his holidays. By the time he fell asleep Harry had a plan, he would get his revenge and he would make it so that he never saw the Dursley's again.

Harry was woken up at nine the next day when Hermione shook him and told him breakfast was ready and that he was to get out of bed and be quick about it, "I want to go for a walk, it's such a nice day," she said as she left his room so he could get dressed. After breakfast Harry and Hermione took a walk to the local park, just before they entered the gates Harry spotted a telephone box.

Harry checked his pockets for some ten pence pieces and found four, he asked Hermione if she had any on her, she pulled her purse* out of her pocket and found a further five ten pence pieces which she handed over to him while asking why he wanted them. Harry pulled her into the phone box with him and then shaking a little with nerves he dialled 100 and spoke to the operator.

"Could you give me the number for Greater Whinging police station please," he asked politely.

After waiting a few minutes the operator read out the number for him and then asked if he wished to be connected. Harry answered by simply saying "Please." Following the operator's instructions he had put his money in the slot and was connected to the police station.

The phone at the police station only rang three times before a deep voice answered him. "Greater Whinging Police, can I help you?"

"Hello, is that a police man?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes this is the police how can we help you sonny?" the deep voice replied.

"I… er… I'm worried about my friend Harry, he… er… he was supposed to start at Stonewall High in September with me but no one has seen him since we finished at Little Whinging Primary school. I would go to see if he is ok but I'm terrified by his uncle and Dudley, Dudley already beat me up four times for just talking to Harry. His Aunt and uncle are awful because Harry didn't know his own name when we started at Little Whinging school together… I thought I might see him at the park now that it is holiday time but he hasn't shown up, please will you go see if Harry is ok, see if they have let him out of his cupboard yet, I know that's where they make him sleep… I don't want to get him another whipping like the last one but I'm really worried about him." Harry stuttered and stammered down the phone.

When the police man asked for his name Harry simply told them he was to afraid of Dudley and Mr Dursley, and he would never go anywhere near number four privet drive. When the police man tried to manipulate him into revealing his name Harry said a rapid goodbye and hung up the phone.

Roaring with laughter Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as he pulled her into the park "Let's see them get out of that," he said while still laughing about how his uncle would explain Harry's absence and the fact he was not enrolled in any school anywhere in the Muggle world.

Holding hands with Hermione as they walked through the park Harry decided his world was looking so much better since he became her friend. "Hermione, Er thank you for letting me be your friend." He said his face getting a tinge of red.

"Harry you don't have to thank me, it should be me thanking you. You risked your life to save me. I think we were bound to become friends after something like that, but it should still be me thanking you." Hermione said giving his hand a firm squeeze.

"Well I still think you deserve my thanks, you are the first real friend I ever had. You are the first girl who has held my hand, and you are the first person who ever kissed me, except maybe my mum, but I don't remember her." Harry replied determined to say his thanks to the wonderful person who had given him his first real Christmas. Hermione was about to answer when Harry pulled her into another kiss, although it was rather chaste it let her know of his sincerity when he said "That's for giving me my very first Christmas."

For the remainder of their holiday Harry and Hermione became inseparable. Helen commented to Richard that they could well be seeing the beginning of what they had already decided would be a life time together for the two children. They were now both convinced that eventually the two young ones would become husband and wife.

Richard though he was the father of a young twelve year old girl could only agree with his wife, "I'd have to be completely blind to miss it my love."

Four days before the end of the holiday, Harry was helping Mr Granger to tidy up the garage. Richard couldn't fail to notice the number of times when Harry's glasses either fell off or simply slid so far down his nose that he had to lean his head back at a crazy angle to continue what he was doing, or he would struggle to push his glasses in place while he had his hands full. Later that evening Richard had a word with Helen and it was decided that they would take a trip to Diagon Alley early the following day to see if there was such a thing as a magical optician. If there was not they would take Harry to their local optician to have his eyes tested and get him some better glasses.

Their visit to Diagon Alley had gone quite well, Hermione had talked them all into visiting the bookshop where they all purchased one or two books that would help them understand the magical world a little better. Harry had insisted on visiting his bank to get some money to pay Mr Granger for his books. The previous visit to Diagon Alley and Harry's vault in Gringotts had been a bit of an eye opener for both Hermione and her mother, it was then that they realised that there was something definitely wrong about Harry being left to live with his aunt.

Parents who had made sure that Harry's future was financially well provided for would have also taken steps to make sure he was physically well looked after. It was obvious to all the Grangers that James and Lily Potter would never have condoned their son being placed with people they knew to be cruel jealous and spiteful and who hated magic with a passion and dressed their nephew in rags.

On leaving the cart that had taken them down to the vaults and back Harry was approached by a rather tall and skinny Goblin, who after introducing him self asked Harry to accompany him to his office where they could talk in private. Harry had insisted that the Grangers accompany them; they learned from the Goblin that Harry was expected to visit the bank during the month of August each year until he was seventeen. Each visit Harry would be expected to learn an aspect of being a lord of the realm and the running of two very large country estates and their associated farms etc.

All this came as a shock to Harry, the fact that it was such a surprise to his young client Sharpaxe the Goblin in charge of the Potter finances began an investigation to discover where the financial reports that had been sent to Harry each month since his tenth birthday had been sent and who had received them. A further appointment was arranged for a Sunday of the following month and a portkey supplied to both Harry and the Grangers.

Having concluded their business at the bank the four of them made their way back to the entrance to the Alley. Having discovered by asking around that the place to find a magical optician was at the Wizarding hospital St Mungo's. The Grangers using directions provided by the barman of the Leaky Cauldron made their way through the streets of London. All four of them were pleased that the barman had told them how to enter the hospital because none of them could actually see the entrance.

At the reception desk Mr Granger asked where they would find the optician, the young woman on the desk asked for Mr Grangers name and reason for their visit, after being informed that Harry needed new glasses she then handed him a small scroll along with instructions and sent them on their way to the correct office.

They had been sitting in the waiting area of the opticians for only five minutes when a rather pretty woman poked her head out of the office door and called for Harry Granger, it was quite obvious she was calling Harry.

Harry rose and after a quick squeeze of his hand by Hermione he followed the woman into the room closing the door behind him. It never entered his mind to correct the mistake made over his name as he sat quietly on the huge leather chair. It took the optician just three minutes to wave her wand in front of his face and then to read the results of the diagnosis. She then cast a healing charm at each eye to correct his vision.

Richard and Helen were quite surprised when the optician led Harry from the treatment room before they had even gotten comfortable on the chairs. Hermione was instantly on her feet the moment she saw Harry being led by the woman. Both his eyes were covered in what appeared to be gauze pads. Harry had no idea where he was until he was pulled into a hug by Hermione, he knew it was her just seconds before her arms engulfed him, he had never been aware before that he knew her scent so well until then.

"Mr Granger, Harry here had some minor spell damage to his retina's which I have corrected, from my diagnosis it would seem that the damage was done very early in his life. Do be careful in future not all spell damage can be corrected so easily." The optician said to Richard before relinquishing her hold on Harry.

"How long will Harry need to wear these pads on his eyes?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arm tightly around his waist pulling him tight into her side.

"Around suppertime tonight should be fine, be sure to keep the lights low when the pads are removed and allow his eyes to acclimate gradually. Do it correctly and young mister Granger will never need to wear his glasses again. Well that is all, you may leave now, just pop this note in at reception on your way out, thank you," the optician said in a warm voice.

Harry and the three Grangers were just reaching the end of the corridor leading them into the reception area when Harry was bowled over by a small rather plump man wearing healer's robes as he rushed into the corridor. The healer was full of apologies as he helped Harry back to his feet. As he attempted to brush the non-existent dust from Harry the man began to tut rather loudly.

"Sorry about that young man, er… would you mind telling me how old you are?" the healer asked as he gave the Grangers at not too friendly stare.

"I'm eleven sir, well eleven and a half really. Why do you ask?" Harry answered.

The healer asked loudly "Would you mind if I were to check you over in my office? You can bring your…" here he gave the Grangers another rather nasty stare for a moment before continuing "…parents with you."

Harry noticed the tone in the voice of the man and he instantly knew what the healer was thinking. "I don't mind if you check me over sir, but these good people are not my parents. This is Mr and Mrs Granger, my girlfriends' parents. I would rather like it if they could be with me though," he told the healer before the man could get himself into any other misunderstandings.

The man looked at the Grangers with an apology in his eyes as he said "Right then, my mistake. My office is just this way, please follow me."

Richard and Helen shared a look before they fell in step behind the two children as the followed the healer. Both of them were hoping that the man was going to check Harry so that he could report his malnourished state to the proper magical authorities. Authorities that none of the Grangers knew how to find.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

The Rebellious Wizard 4

A/Note, This small segment below was Merlin's intended but unused contribution to the hospital scene in the last chapter, as he complained so well (what with the soppy looks and sad droopy eyes) I decide to add it here simply to keep him well behaved for the next chapter.

"How long will Harry need to wear these pads on his eyes?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arm tightly around his right arm."

"Around suppertime tonight should be fine, be sure to keep the lights low when the pads are removed and allow his eyes to acclimate gradually. Do it correctly and young mister Granger will never need to wear his glasses again. Well that is all, you may leave now, just pop this note in at reception on your way out, thank you," the optician said in a warm voice.

With Hermione leading Harry the small group set off toward the reception. As they reached the end of the first corridor Hermione turned the corner without thought while Harry was walked straight into the wall, putting huge lump on his forehead. After some tear filled apologies from Hermione they set off again.

Half way along the corridor Mr. Granger held open one of the double fire doors for his daughter. Hermione managed to say "Thanks dad," before Harry walked slap bang into the other door. Again after many apologies they were off again.

At the next corner Hermione slowed right down and carefully guided Harry around with her. Smiling to herself for completing the corner without accident she turned to grin at her mother who was several steps behind. It was only the sudden pull on her arm and the noisy metallic clatter that alerted her to there being something wrong. Harry lay sprawled on the floor having been walked straight into a gurney.

Harry and the three Grangers were just reaching the end of the last corridor leading them into the reception area when Harry was bowled over by a small rather plump man wearing healer's robes as he rushed into the corridor. The healer was full of apologies as he helped Harry back to his feet. As he attempted to brush the non-existent dust from Harry the man began to tut rather loudly.

Harry rubbed at his now bruised butt and complained "Who the heck would think it more dangerous getting out of a blooming hospital than playing a game of quidditch?"

Now back to Chapter 4

Harry had been lying on the bed in the healers' office for over ten minutes while the healer carried out test after test. Hermione wondered where he got the energy from to wave his wand about so much in such a short amount of time. Finally the plump Healer who they had discovered was named Stanhope, stopped his wand waving and sat down at his desk.

"You can get up now son," he said to Harry as he wrote rather quickly on a pad in front of him. "Eleven and a half you say, and would I be correct in assuming that you attend Hogwarts School?"

Hermione gave healer Stanhope a questioning look as Harry pulled on his coat and asked, "Er is there something I should know sir?" not liking the sound the of man's voice, he could hear the scratch of a quill as he wrote down his diagnosis sighing several times as he wrote.

Healer Stanhope lifted his head to look at the Grangers before he spoke to Harry. "Well son, you are suffering from extensive growth damage to both your skeletal structure and to your organs caused by prolonged bouts of malnutrition, your skin seems to have suffered from a severe lack of vitamin D or as it is better known as simple sunlight. From my results it is obvious that you have been severely mistreated over a long period of time.

Considering the time of year and the signs of recent injuries I have to assume that you have spent time in the hospital wing of the school. I fail to understand why treatment for your condition has not been carried out by the school healer; it is after all standard treatment and one of the first things we have to look for in Muggle raised children. Mr. Granger, would it be possible to extend the time that Mr Potter remains at your home for a further two weeks?"

Richard looked the healer in the eye as he replied "If it's necessary yes, are you allowed to tell us why, both my wife and I are dentists, a form of Muggle healer."

Healer Stanhope looked at Harry and then Hermione before turning again to Mr Granger. "Normally I would send young Harry on his way with a letter for the school healer so that he could get the treatment he requires without missing too much time from his classes, but I feel that there is something seriously wrong here. Truth is I think that Harry was denied treatment on purpose, I mean even a novice school healer would notice the symptoms of neglect and malnutrition and there are no medical reasons why he should not be treated. Neglect of magical children is not that uncommon in the Muggle world, like us Muggle's are afraid of the unknown, accidental magic can lead to many problems. That is why we check them during their first month among us"

The healer then turned to Harry "I will be sending a report in to your headmaster professor Dumbledore, and the school administrator, professor McGonagall. I will be informing them that you are suffering from wizard flu and will be far to contagious to attend school for the next two weeks. Miss Granger I am afraid that I must also include you in this period of isolation. For the next two weeks I will be treating Harry with several potions and charms, if you leave me your address I will pay you a visit each evening at around six."

"What is the treatment for sir? I mean I don't feel like I have flu." Harry said puzzled.

Healer Stanhope looked sadly at the young man in front of him "Harry the treatment will repair the damage done to your body over the past few years, some of it will be slightly painful as you will grow to the size and weight you should actually be for your age. I only ask that you do not inform anyone not in this room right now about any of the treatments you receive or who treated you. Your school healer should have treated you during your first month at Hogwarts, for reasons we do not know you did not receive that treatment. If that was deliberate then they may try to stop me treating you. That young sir would be a disaster, because in just a few short weeks it would be far too late to do any good."

Helen looked really sad as she left the healer one of their business cards. Thoughts of someone treating a child the way Harry had been treated made her both angry and sad. Thoughts that they were getting away with it and possibly receiving help from the school to cover it up made her far more than mad.

While Helen gave the healer their card and address Richard was rapidly working out what they would need to do to emigrate to warmer climes. He realised right away that they would not be able to move for quite some time, time that the children would have to spend at Hogwarts. He wasn't a fool, he knew that Dumbledore would prevent them from gaining guardianship of Harry if the school wasn't even willing to give the boy the medical aid he needed. There was obviously something about Harry that made him different than the other students and it was not something that could be seen but there was something that headmaster Dumbledore wanted no one finding out. Still after what Harry and now the healer had said Richard Granger was determined to help his little girls' boyfriend.

That evening with just a small lamp in a corner lighting the room Hermione carefully removed the pads covering Harry's eyes. It took a while for Harry to get his eyesight adjusted after being in the dark all day, as his eyes became used to the light he was amazed at how much clearer he could see. As far as he could remember he had never seen so well before even with his glasses.

It was on the Tuesday of the first week that the other students were back at school that professor Dumbledore appeared unannounced on the Grangers doorstep and demanded to see Harry. It was a smiling Helen who invited him into the house after warning him he may contract a dose of wizard flu and that she hoped that at his great age it might be quite fatal.

Up in Harry's room healer Stanhope had just finished giving his patient his potions for the day. Due to the awful taste and texture of the potions Harry was looking decidedly ill. Hermione sat beside him holding his hand she encouraged him to drink the foul concoctions then she was giving him a sympathetic look after he drank each potion.

Hearing Helen talking to Dumbledore healer Stanhope quickly conjured another bed in the room and had Hermione climb into it. A wave of his wand and both children were sweating profusely. Hermione having heard the headmaster closed her eyes and rolled onto her side so she was facing away from the door. She was quite good at pretending to be asleep, having had plenty of practice in the past when her mum came in to check on her and Hermione had wanted to read and not sleep.

Dumbledore noisily opened the bedroom door, and even though he could see with a glance that both children looked terribly ill he fully intending to take Harry straight to Hogwarts whether he had the flu or not, he was already annoyed that the boy was causing so much trouble and not doing what he wanted him to do. He had decided that he would begin to force the snotty little brat to carry out his wishes and do as he was told.

"Ah, hello headmaster, it's an unexpected pleasure to see you here checking on your students," Stanhope said with his false smile pinned to his face.

"Yes, yes quite… however I am here to collect Mr Potter and take him to Hogwarts, we have a very efficient nurse who will take good care of the boy," Dumbledore said amiably.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Dumbledore, you see I have informed all the relevant ministry departments about the contagion and they have placed this house and the people in it under an isolation order, none of them are allowed any contact with the Wizarding world until the illness has run its course. To take Mr Potter to Hogwarts in his condition would be a complete folly, there would be such an outcry if I had to shut down the school. No I'm afraid you can not move either of my patients, though I do have to wonder if there is something nefarious going on here, as you never mentioned taking Miss Granger back to the school, I wonder why? Perhaps I should mention it to my friend Amelia Bones of the DMLE. Anyway headmaster there is no need to worry about these two; I am a fully capable of taking care of them. Besides I am quite enjoying the break from hospital routine. Do you know every one of my colleagues volunteered for this job, even the director herself offered to take my place?" Stanhope rambled on in the hope of annoying the man standing in the doorway.

"Humph, well er… I suppose you are right, can't have the ministry getting their knickers in a twist… er… well I best be getting back, so much to do, I'm pleased to see that St Mungo's has everything under control." Dumbledore mumbled as he backed away cursing in his mind about meddlesome healers informing the ministry, there were far to many people who knew about Mr Potter's illness to obliviate them all.

Hermione lay on her conjured bed and held her breath as she forced herself not to laugh as the headmaster backed out of the room mumbling like a petulant child something about nosey and meddlesome people messing with his plans.

Harry however lay in his bed and groaned loudly as he suffered from pains in just about every part of his body. The potions had begun to work and the effects were none to pleasant. As soon as healer Stanhope closed the door behind Dumbledore Hermione leapt from her bed and sat with Harry, taking hold of his hand and offering what comfort she could.

"Old fool never even offered to organise anything to keep you two up to date on your lessons," healer Stanhope grumbled as he packed his things away. "Well I'll see you both same time tomorrow, good evening." He left the two children holding hands and went down stairs to fill the waiting Grangers in on what had transpired in the bedroom.

As the days past Harry's body began to grow into what would have been his natural body size, it was painful to begin with but nothing to serious and he quickly became used to the ache in his bones. During the first weekend of the extended holiday Harry made some decisions. Together he and Hermione took a walk into the shopping centre and after a short search they found a stationary shop where Harry bought several reams of A4 paper along with a dozen note books and a box of biro pens. He had no intention of spending a small fortune on quills and parchment because he was sick of the mess that he always seemed to get in when using the ancient writing materials.

Hermione who even at the end of the holidays still had some slight ink stains on her fingers chose to follow his example simply because it seemed the common sense thing to do. The way she thought about her best friend began to change as she watched him work through the pain he was in daily, she admired the way he tried to carry on each day as normally as possible. By the time it was time for them to return to Hogwarts they had become a couple who would always be inseparable. They were two fairly mature first years who had found a really deep connection, a bond that would never be broken.

At eight o clock on the Sunday morning healer Stanhope knocked on the Grangers front door for the last time. After a cup of tea with Richard and Helen he went up stairs and carried out his final examination of Harry and declared him completely fit.

Harry stood seven inches taller than he had been two weeks earlier he had put on just under two stone in weight as well as the all over extra inches. He had never felt so good, or so fit and strong. Hermione told him she thought that he might well be the tallest boy in their year now and that she intended to make sure he stayed that way for as long as they were friends, she also promised that her parents would do all they could to make sure he never had to live with his relatives again. She had it all worked out, they would simply have him live at their house and forget to tell anyone about it.

At lunch time there was an emotional parting as healer Stanhope, Hermione and Harry said goodbye to the Grangers before they used a portkey to take them to just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Healer Stanhope escorted them into the school and stayed with them until they reached the second floor, there he bid them goodbye and wished them luck for the future before he walked into the hospital wing where he wanted to talk to Madam Pomfrey the school healer.

No one heard the argument that took place in the hospital ward or the words of healer Stanhope as he threatened to have Poppy Pomfrey's qualifications rescinded and her licence to practice revoked if she ever listened to Albus Dumbledore again when it came down to her treatment of her patients. Stanhope only agreed to let her off when she gave him a vow that she would never again knowingly neglect her duty.

That evening annoyingly Harry and Hermione were joined by the Weasley twins as they went down from the Gryffindor tower to the great hall for dinner, even before they had begun to eat Harry received a note telling him he was to join the headmaster in his office immediately. He scowled as he returned the note to the prefect who had delivered it. He then slowly filled his plate and began to eat commenting quietly to himself "Doddering old fool can wait."

Forty five minutes later the angry headmaster stormed up to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Hermione were still talking to the Weasley twins. "Mr Potter," he almost yelled "Did you receive my note?"

Harry looked up and then simply nodded before he turned back to the now quiet Hermione. "Tell me Mr Potter, are you in the habit of ignoring the orders of your superiors?"

Without looking up Harry replied quietly "I am when they are bullies and try and impose on my own time, if you wish to see me then it will have to be during school hours…" and then as an after thought he added "er… sir."

"You will serve one month of detentions with professor Snape for insolence, now follow me," Dumbledore seethed while trying to hold in his temper.

Harry looked up at the headmaster for several long seconds before he turned and whispered to his friends "keep my seat warm guy's." Then standing up he walked away from Dumbledore toward the head table. Looking at the astonished professors who had never seen anyone like Harry Potter before, the child was once again defying the great Albus Dumbledore, it was almost unbelievable. Harry spoke clearly "professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick would you please accompany me to the headmasters office? I have reason not to trust the old fool."

McGonagall and Flitwick who were both shocked by the young man in front of them, nodded and rose from their seats simultaneously. By the time the group reached his office Albus Dumbledore had regained control of his temper and was once again wearing his friendly grandfather face.

"Now please take a seat Harry, could you tell me where you spent the Christmas holiday?" he asked as soon as Harry sat down.

Harry looked at the old man as if he were completely crazy before he gave his answer. "Can you tell me why you are asking? Are you having problems with your memory… er are you going senile… er… sir?"

"Mr Potter you simply can not speak like that to the greatest wizard alive," McGonagall scolded him.

Harry looked at his head of house to see if she was being serious before he spoke again. "I don't care if he's the great Houdini, if he can't remember visiting the Grangers and being told off by healer Stanhope just a week and a half ago, then he should retire and let someone else do the job properly. The fact that he prevented me from receiving remedial treatment for neglect and then demanding that I return to the school even though I was ill shows he ain't quite right in the head, if you will excuse me I shall return to my friends."

"POTTER I TOLD YOU, YOU COULD ONLY SPEND THE HOLIDAYS WITH YOUR FAMILY," Dumbledore shouted before Harry had time to move.

"See told you he's nuts," Harry said looking at the two stunned looking teachers. Turning back to Dumbledore Harry growled while giving the old man a look of hate. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me where I can go once I am outside this stupid place?" he asked the old man who was again trying to calm down.

"Mr Potter I am the leader of the light and I have many years experience behind me," Dumbledore said importantly.

Harry looked at the old man and wondered what the hell the lights had to do with anything. "Well you aren't very good at it are you, if you had all that much experience you would have electric lights in this dingy old place."

Dumbledore looked dumfounded for a few seconds before he was able to speak. "Mr Potter you misunderstand me, I lead the fight against dark wizards like Voldemort."

"Well what the heck has that got to do with the lights, and more to the point what the hell as that got to do with where I spent the Christmas holiday, or where I spend my summers? If you want to fight wizards like Voldemort then you shouldn't be a teacher should you, you should go join the army or what ever old men in daft clothes join."

Albus Dumbledore had never come across anyone who could make him lose his temper quite like Harry Potter could, taking several deep breaths he leaned forward placing his elbows on his desk he managed to speak quietly. "You mister Potter will in future spend each and every holiday either here at the castle or at number four privet drive and that's an end of it."

Harry stood up and walked toward the door wondering why he had bothered to ask McGonagall and Flitwick to join him; neither had said a word as the old fool had shouted at him, or at his stupid ordering of where a student could spend their holiday time. "Look you senile old fool if you think anything is going to make me return to living in a bloody cupboard under the stairs you are crazier than I thought. Next time I go to Privet Drive will be during the next holiday for a short period when I will beg my dear uncle Vermin to remove me from this school of nutter's and place me in a normal school, preferably where the head teacher isn't completely mental. Any more of this shit of you thinking you can tell me where I will spend my holidays I will contact the board of governors and ask that you be given some form of metal capability test. Oh and you can forget about me doing any of those detentions," Harry commented as he walked out of the room leaving three confused people behind him. The small smile that crept across his face as he walked down the stairs was unseen by the teachers. 'Ruddy old fool' he thought making his way back to the great hall and Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

The Rebellious Wizard 5

Apart from several more visits to Dumbledore's office where Harry had to listen to the crazy old wizard's continuing ranting about the holidays, and professor Snape's constant bullying of students and giving Harry detentions at every lesson, none of which Harry turned up for, the term passed without anymore life threatening incidents like the Troll getting in the school.

Harry had been having problems with professor Snape since his first potions lesson. Several times he had complained to McGonagall to no avail, he had even thought of simply missing the class altogether but Hermione refused to miss any classes and Harry knew Snape would take his absence out on her.

Just a week after the end of the Christmas holiday Harry sat down in the potions class and listened while the greasy haired man in front of the class said quite loudly. "Instructions are on the blackboard, begin."

Pulling out one of his note books and a biro Harry began to copy down the potion recipe from the blackboard. Snape looked around at the class and seeing Harry writing on a Muggle book he headed straight for the boy he hated with a passion. Without a word Snape snatched up Harry's note pad and tore it in two and then banished it to the waste bin.

Walking to his desk Snape stared at Harry with a sort of satisfied sneer as he said "This is a school of magic, there is no place for stupid muggle stuff here, five points from Gryffindor Potter."

Thirty minutes later after belittling Neville Longbottom for quite some time Snape vanished the potion that Harry was making and sneered "Another failure Potter, which means that once again you score zero in this class." He then walked off to the front of the class and began to examine the efforts of the Slytherin students.

Harry who was absolutely fuming about the bullying of the timid Neville watched as Snape gave praise to his Slytherin's one after another. When Snape reached Malfoy and began to praise him even before he had looked at his cauldron Harry decided enough was enough.

Professor Severus Snape head of the Slytherin house leaned over to take a look at Malfoys potion; he was just sniffing at the fumes when the mud like concoction made by Malfoy suddenly erupted like a volcano covering the potions master in hot brown gloop that really stunk awful. Harry Potter sat back with a small satisfied smile on his face as the rest of the Gryffindors smothered their laughs.

'_That shut you up didn't it you shit_,' he thought as he watched the professor race in to his office. Yelling class dismissed as he ran. Harry surreptitiously polished his nails on his breast pocket and smiled, doing magic silently and without a wand was truly a magical gift he liked.

It was four days before any of the students saw professor Snape again and when they did it was at dinner in the great hall. The totally bald professor sat in his usual spot and tried to look as evil as he had always done. The results though created a small ripple of laughter that grew as more and more students looked over at the head table. It wasn't long before the entire population of three of the four Hogwarts houses were roaring in laughter at the potion master who had not got a single hair on his entire body.

At the end of term staff meeting Severus Snape was missing once again. Poppy Pomfrey was trying not to laugh and to be serious as she talked to a chuckling Minerva McGonagall. "That poor boy Severus is in my ward again today, he seems to have spent an inordinate amount of time in my care this term. His first year Slytherin students seem to be truly accident prone when he is around, one of them even managed to set the poor boy on fire don't you know, and I still haven't found a cure for his hairless state. Do you realise Minnie that man has missed over three quarter of his classes this year due to being in one of the beds on my ward."

Severus Snape hated by all students ever to attend his classes had become a laughing stock within the halls of Hogwarts School and was far from happy. Every time he tried to belittle one of the pupils, or to look at them with a sneer he was greeted by laughter from all around him.

With just two days left of the end of term exams, Harry and Hermione were wandering along a corridor on the deserted third floor hoping to find a classroom where they could read their books in peace, without hearing Ron Weasley forever asking some one to do his homework or if he could copy their essays, even going as far as asking Harry and Hermione, the boy who beat him up and the girl he had still not apologised too if they would write him an essay.

Approaching the first classroom door they could hear someone talking. What made them stop to listen was the voice that answered the first voice they had heard. It was a cold hissing like voice that sounded so really evil that it made their blood drain from their faces. Harry peeked inside the room to see who was there but all he could see was professor Quirrell. Immediately Harry remembered Quirrell talking to that troll that had almost killed Hermione and he became very suspicious. Listening to the conversation about finding a stone of some sort, he could not make out where the second voice was coming from.

It was when Harry turned to indicate to Hermione that they should back away that things started to go wrong. Harry's elbow nudged the door pushing it open. Quirrell turned instantly to see who was at the door and drawing his wand at the same time. He had cast a spell before either Harry or Hermione had a chance to move and they both found themselves bound in tight ropes.

Quirrell levitated the two preteens into the room then closed and locked the door. "Potter! what did you hear?" he demanded loudly.

"I d…don't know what you mean sir, we were just looking for some where to study," Harry answered while feeling scared for Hermione. There was someone else in this room, they had both heard him but neither could see where he was. Harry was sure he was hiding under a cloak like the one he owned.

"Potter tell me everything you heard or your little friend will soon discover what real pain is," Quirrell demanded again as he pointed his wand at Hermione.

Before Quirrell cast a spell at Hermione all three of them heard the hissing voice demand that Quirrell reveal him and to leave the torturing to him. Quirrell having placed his wand back in his robes reached up and started to remove his turban. Harry spotted his chance and with neither sound nor movement he summoned Quirrell's wand to him without the professor noticing catching it in the only two fingers he had free. Harry stepped forward pretending to struggle and fell over breaking the wand as he hit the floor. As Harry lay on the floor Hermione used her wandless knowledge to expand the ropes holding Harry, allowing him to free himself.

Quirrell was facing away from them when he finally removed his turban revealing a truly ugly face sticking out of the back of his head. "Harry Potter, we meet again. Tell me how was it possible for such a feeble child to render me 'the great lord Voldemort' to the state I now find myself? I am without my own body forced to live by possessing other creatures and weak willed wizards and witches," the face asked.

Harry looked at the strange ugly snake like face and began to laugh. "You call your self great, have you seen a mirror recently, I really recommend you go find one and rethink all this great nonsense, no one is ever going to believe someone with a face like yours. You know, you sound as crazy as that old coot that runs this home for nuts; maybe you should go join him because the old fool said it was his job to fight with you. Me I have enough to do fighting the bullies in this place."

Voldemort's face contorted in rage at having Harry mocking and laughing at him and he yelled "Kill the boy, kill him now."

Quirrell spun around and reached into his robes for his wand. The look of shock on his face when he discovered it was not there even made Hermione grin despite the danger. Harry deciding that he would attack first and hopefully give Hermione time to escape quickly removed the ropes holding her and shouted run. He then leapt forward and grabbed at Quirrell who was still searching his robes for his wand.

As soon as Harry grabbed Quirrell's arm the professor began screaming in pain, he was quickly joined in his screaming by Voldemort as the magic of love and innocence embedded in Harry forced the evil presence out of the weak body of Quirrell. The dark ghostly shape of Voldemort was forced from Quirrell then began to cackle like a demented old crone as he headed straight for Hermione who had not moved as she watched fascinated by what was happening. Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione pulling her into a tight hug. The ghostly form of Voldemort screamed out in pain as soon as he touched the young witch held tightly in Harry's arms. What ever power it was that Harry possessed flowed quite freely through the two young ones, Voldemort recoiled across the room in pain then turned into a cloud of dark grey mist before rushing out of the window and off the castle grounds, still screaming in pain.

Harry sent Hermione to fetch professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey while he remained and watched over the unconscious professor Quirrell. Fifteen minutes later Hermione returned with the two witches and also with them came professor Dumbledore.

While madam Pomfrey checked out professor Quirrell, professor Dumbledore told Harry that he should go and wait in his office as he wished to speak with him. Harry looked at the old man with the now regularly used '_are you mad look_' before he simply replied "Not tonight headmaster, Hermione and I are both very tired after what happened. We will be taking a well deserved rest thank you very much."

Madam Pomfrey remembering what healer Stanhope had said and still feeling very guilty for having listened to Dumbledore and withholding vital treatment from Mr Potter spoke up when the old man began to yell that Potter would do as he was told. "I'm sorry headmaster but both Mr Potter and Miss Granger are suffering from magical exhaustion I am afraid they will need to accompany me to the hospital ward."

"Now, now, Poppy it is imperative that I speak with Mr Potter, he must listen to me and obey my orders to spend his summer with his family," Dumbledore said condescendingly.

Harry smiled at Hermione before speaking, "Er… excuse me headmaster, after what has happened here I intend to spend all my holidays with my family from now on, you can be quite sure of that."

Hermione knowing that Harry never referred to the Dursleys as his family, he always called them his relatives, smiled when she realised that Harry now regarded her and her parents as his family. Reaching out she took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze to show she understood. Dumbledore could not have been any happier, '_At last the boy is doing as he is told_' he thought to himself.

Dumbledore's demeanour changed instantly "Yes indeed Poppy, my apologies, Mr Potter and Miss Granger have indeed been through a harrowing experience, I shall of course leave them in your capable caring hands. Minerva could I impose up on you to help Poppy in moving every one to the hospital wing, I have much to do," Dumbledore said quite happily as he made his way out of the door.

Professor McGonagall who had yet to speak smiled at the two children before saying "Quite a show Mr Potter, I do hope you enjoy your summer with your new family. Miss Granger, do try to keep him out of trouble, well, for most of the holiday if you can." She then pulled out her wand and levitated the still unconscious Quirrell and lead the way to the hospital wing.

McGonagall had Poppy Pomfrey keep the two young ones in the hospital ward until it was time to leave for the train and their summer holiday. She also arranged for one of the school house elves to pack for the two children. Hermione was not too happy about missing the remaining exams and quickly informed her head of house. McGonagall chuckled and assured Hermione that she would deliver their test papers to them, and remain to do the practical parts of the exam with them.

They had just finished their final exam when professor Quirrell woke up and asked Poppy if he could talk to the two children who had saved him from his living death. When Harry and Hermione stood at the foot of his bed an hour later the professor had tears running down his cheeks as he tried to explain just how awful it had felt to be possessed and not be able to fight it. He told them the reason that Voldemort had possessed him was to get into the castle to find the Flamels' precious philosophers stone that was used to make the elixir of life. The stone that Dumbledore had promised would be safe in the school.

Harry almost exploded with anger, he had read about Flamel on a chocolate frog card and he knew what the stone was. "WHAT THE RUDDY HELL? Is the old fool that crazy? Did he really think hiding it in a school full of children was a good idea?"

Quirrell looked uncomfortable as he told them that Dumbledore had indeed thought it an excellent idea and as a result he had decided to retire from the craziness of this school and teaching and return home to spend some time with his elderly parents. He also thanked them several more times for saving him before they were called back to their beds by madam Pomfrey who loudly informed them it was late and that they should get to sleep. "Tomorrow will be a busy day for you, the Hogwarts express leaves at ten sharp, and you do not want to be late."

The journey back to London was peaceful apart from the fact they were joined in their compartment by all the Weasleys, who tried hard to get into Harry's good books which caused both Harry and Hermione to decide on finding another compartment. They were disturbed in that one by Malfoy, still not having learned his lesson he walked into their new compartment and tried insulting both Harry and Hermione. Bleeding and holding his nose he was dragged back to his own compartment by his only friends, two rather large but of low intelligence first year Slytherin's who were chuckling at Malfoy for being beaten up by a girl.

At Kings Cross a very disappointed Harry was met by his hate filled relatives who he had hoped and prayed never to see again. They were quick to start calling him names and threatening what they were going to do to him. His uncle Vernon was in the middle of a rant about a visit he had had from the police and how he was going to beat the freakishness out of Harry for reporting him to the law when they got home, when Harry was joined by Hermione. "Who the hell are you, another freak?" Vernon bellowed at the young girl. He was quieted by a heavy painful tap on his shoulder and a deep voice that said "That is my daughter you are insulting fatso."

Vernon spun around so fast his huge bulk over balanced him and he fell to the ground smashing his nose onto the concrete platform as he fell. Harry's aunt began to scream about her harmless Vernon being attacked and threatening revenge on Harry for it when they got him home, when someone chuckling behind her made her look over her shoulder. Standing there was a pain clothes police constable his warrant card plainly visible, who had his notepad in his hand and was jotting down some notes.

The constable's chuckle quickly faded as he helped Vernon off the floor and then began to warn the grossly overweight man of his rights. He had heard every thing that Vernon and Petunia had said. He had been following the Dursley family who were under suspicion of having murdered their nephew. He informed Harry he was there due to an anonymous phone call that had been made to the police at Greater Whinging.

Vernon found himself arrested for threatening behaviour toward a minor and public disorder. Vernon was then told he would be having further charges against him after his home had been checked out and his nephew questioned, no one missed the fact that Vernon's face turned grey when his home being checked was mentioned. Petunia was left standing alone as the policeman led Vernon away in handcuffs.

Helen Granger slapped Petunia's face hard when the woman suddenly began shriek and to call Harry and Hermione names and threatening revenge for getting Vernon arrested. Helen leaned forward and glared at Petunia. "If you want to go home via the local hospital then just insult the children once more. If you want to be able to walk from this station with that whale you have with you then I suggest you shut your mouth and do as I tell you." She grinned wickedly as she then pulled out a legal document that Richard had acquired.

It was a very frightened Petunia with one hand clutching her glowing red cheek who took the document offered. Having read the document she realised that she could permanently rid herself of her nephew by simply signing the form in her hand, she very quickly signed guardianship of Harry James Potter over to the Grangers handed the form back and then scuttled away with Dudley in tow, as quickly as she could. When she arrived home she arrived to find the house full of police officers.

Hand in hand a very happy Harry and Hermione left the station with Harry's new guardians and together they walked into a new future for the two of them. For the first time since he was a toddler Harry Potter was looking forward to the summer and all the summers that would follow.

Hermione was far beyond happy; she had a boyfriend but not just any boyfriend. He was the one who had saved her life. He was the first boy who had ever stood up for her. He was her first friend, her first boyfriend, and now he was going to live with her and her family. Yes she was truly happy and looking forward to life with Harry James Potter, she was quite sure it would always be an exciting life.

The following lunchtime Harry and the Grangers were disturbed from their meal when an angry Albus Dumbledore simply appeared in their kitchen. He tried for several minutes to get the Grangers to sign Harry's guardianship back to the Dursleys, which they adamantly refused to do. Dumbledore getting angry about once again being defied because of Potter suddenly pulled his wand out and pointed it at Helen. "You will do as I say whether you want to or not," he screamed in a crazy way his eyes blazing in anger.

Harry watched from the opposite side of the kitchen table to Dumbledore. His anger at the old man was about as strong as it had ever been in his entire life. As Dumbledore began to voice a spell Harry released the magic that his anger had built up in him. As Dumbledore yelled obliviate his wand bent into a 'U' shape. The spell hit the old man straight between the eyes. Eyes that instantly took on a blank look, Dumbledore stood unmoving with a little drool running into his beard.

Richard looked at the headmaster of Hogwarts for several minutes waiting for something to happen, but the old man simply stood unmoving and unblinking. "So what do we do about him?" he asked him self aloud.

"Leave the old fool there while we finish lunch seems like a good idea," Helen said as she started eating again. She was quickly joined by the rest of the family and they discussed what to do while they finished their meal.

Unanimously they decided to take the old man to the Leaky Cauldron and leave him there for the magical people to take care of. Arriving in London Harry and Hermione escorted the old man from the car park to the door of the rundown pub. With Hermione holding the door open in a way that no one inside could see her, Harry stood behind the headmaster and gave him a gentle push. With Dumbledore stumbling into the pub the two young ones walked back to the waiting parents and were soon on the way home.

Dumbledore had been wandering around Diagon Alley for a few hours before some one realised he needed some help and took him to St Mungo's. It was a full month before he was allowed to leave the hospital. He left there with the memory of the day he entered the Granger house uninvited, completely missing. The entire day was a blank to him as was the reason he had gone to the Leaky Cauldron.

Meanwhile Harry and the Grangers were enjoying the summer break while occasionally debating whether Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts for their second year or find another School to attend, when Hermione mentioned that they really didn't need the lessons now that they understood their magic, the debate turned to whether it was worth spending so much money sending them away when they could remain at home and still learn spells and charms.

A/Note: Well there we have the first book of 'The Rebellious Wizard'. There may be other books in this universe to follow from the keyboard of Broomstick Flyer and Merlinsaprentice. Thank you for taking time to read it. Please if your review is going to simply be about the grammar then do save your self some time and don't bother. We write these stories for the enjoyment of family and anyone else who wishes to read them, we do not do it as an exercise in English, nor do we wish to take English grammar lessons.

.


End file.
